This invention relates to thermoplastic aromatic polycarbonate compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to thermoplastic aromatic polycarbonate compositions having improved oxygen barrier properties.
Aromatic polycarbonates prepared from bisphenols are an important class of polymers known for having many attractive properties including high impact strength, optical clarity, toughness, good creep resistance, good dimensional stability, wide temperature limits and the like. This property profile allows the polymers to be used in a wide variety of applications. However, the polymers also possess a high permeability to gases which limits their usefulness in applications requiring good to moderate barrier properties particularly, for example, in form containers and food wraps used in the food and beverage industry for perishable products.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide aromatic polycarbonates having improved oxygen barrier properties for use in such applications.